Hansel
Hansel 'is the playable character and protagonist of the ''Dark Parables bonus game Hansel and Gretel. The bonus game tells the story of how Hansel became the very first Golden Child. In the tenth Dark Parables bonus game, The Golden Slumber, Hansel appears as a minor character under the alias of 'The Moon Priest' Hansel is based on Hansel from the German fairytale Hansel and Gretel. Appearance and Personality Hansel is a handsome man with short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wears a dark blue robe with a brown mantle and a rather stern expression. As a boy, Hansel was intelligent and resourceful, one who was brave and willing to do anything to save those he loved when they were in danger. He speaks with a commanding air about him that suggests he is much older than he looks. Considering his status as a Golden Child and his appointment as a guardian of a shrine sacred to the Moon Goddess, it is likely he has somehow gained immortality. The Parable relating to him states that he likes quiet and solitude, and wishes to live a quiet life away from people who would seek to use him for his powers. History Hansel was born the son of a poor woodcutter and had a sister named Gretel. His mother died when he was still very young and his father quickly remarried. Hansel's new stepmother carried very little for her stepchildren and so one day, while her husband was out of town, she abandoned Hansel and his sister in the Ogre Forest. Hansel and Gretel found a house made entirely of gingerbread in the forest, and Gretel raced to it. However, she was caught up by an Evil Witch and it was up to Hansel to save her. In doing so, Hansel also managed to free the Moon Goddess and save the entire forest from the Witch's evil rule. To thank Hansel for his good deeds, the Moon Goddess bestowed a magical gift upon him, turning him into the first ever Golden Child and promising that his descendants would inherit this same gift forevermore on every Silver Moon. After these heroic efforts, Hansel brought Gretel home. Their wicked stepmother ran away, never to be seen again, and the two children were welcomed home with open arms by their loving father. The Moon Priest is either Hansel (see theories below) or a direct descendent of his. In either case, the Moon Priest received the blessing of being a Golden Child and while he was grateful for his powers, he found it hard to have a fulfilling life with everyone he met trying to use him for the powers he possessed. He traveled far and wide looking for a place where he could settle, and he eventually found such a place in a northern kingdom - likely the Mountain Kingdom in the Swiss Alps. Here, he was able to live his life in relative peace and quiet. He had children, although we don't know how many of them or when without knowing where he falls in the family tree. Every 100 years, another Golden Child was blessed by the Moon Goddess and given great powers. Eventually, Gerda was born - the current Golden Child. The Moon Priest seems to not play an active role in his descendants' lives, judging from his absence in Gerda's. Sensing that he was needed in Barsia, the Moon Priest traveled to the Sacred Observatory hidden away in that kingdom, where he waited for his visions to come to pass. As he foretold, the Fairytale Detective arrived, in need of the Tears of a Golden Child. After proving herself to him, the Detective earned the tears and used them to save Emma from the Golden Curse. Since the Moon Priest does not normally reside in Barsia, it can be assumed he returned to his home after helping the Detective. Whether that home is in the current Snowfall Kingdom or elsewhere, we do not know. Relevant Parables '''Golden Child (from The Golden Slumber) It is believed the Golden Child received a magnificent gift from the Moon Goddess. She gave him the ability to abolish any magical spell or reverse any curse. But, unfortunately, this blessing turned out to be more of a curse for him. Greed in people is stronger than you'd like to believe. Everybody wanted the Golden Child to be their own, to belong to them. They wanted to own him as well as his gift and to use it however they wanted. Years passed, and the life of the Golden Child did not become any easier. He constantly ran away from people, disguised as someone else, hiding from the world. He then made a promise to himself that he would hold back his powers, using them only in supreme need, and only if one truly deserved it. Eventually, he found a serene, peaceful kingdom in the north. There he settled down and began a quiet life. Not many foreigners came by this place, and inhabitants were too busy with their own little lives to go around hunting for a miracle. The Wounded Beast (from The Thief and the Tinderbox) One summer day, the skies suddenly darkened over the Mountain Kingdom's capital and a deep booming sound came from somewhere in the city. It was Odna shattering the False Mirror, releasing its immense power and discharging it in an explosion that tore down the Dark Forge and changed Odna forever. Thus Rasputin's plot to overthrow King Edric was revealed. Edric feared his brother, for he knew Rasputin's powers were great. The King summoned the arbiter of the Moon Goddess, the Moon Priest, who dueled with Rasputin for three days and nights. The Moon Priest was victorious and Rasputin was at last apprehended. The Moon Priest stripped Rasputin of his dark powers, then pronounced his punishment: death at the hands of the King. But an ineffable brotherly love softened the King's heart. "Rasputin, for your betrayal I banish you from these lands forever and ever. You were my brother, and that bought you a second life, but know this: there will not be a third." Powers and Abilities * Magic Nullification: As a Golden Child, the Moon Priest is able to remove curses, restore objects to their natural state and clear magical auras from any objects with a single touch. * Tears of a Golden Child: His tears are able to perform even greater miracles than his touch, allowing him (and others) to restore items and remove curses that are too stubborn for his touch alone. * Prophetic Visions: He is able to see the future in his visions - a power that seems specific to him and not shared by other Golden Children. * Immortality: This particular Golden Child appears to be immortal. Whether this is a trait shared by all Golden Children or only this one remains unknown and open to speculation (see theories below). Relationships * Woodcutter (father) * Biological mother (deceased) * Stepmother (unknown) * Gretel (sister) * Moon Goddess (benefactor/patron goddess) * Gerda (descendant) * Evil Witch (enemy) * Rasputin (enemy) * Orge (acquaintance) Quotes Quotes by Hansel * "There's a cottage nearby. Maybe we can go and ask for help." * "A cottage made entirely out of cakes, candies and gingerbread? I'm not dreaming... Am I?" * "Trees made out of candy and gingerbread? This is paradise." * "Yikes! Where did this giant spider come from? I think it wants me for supper." * "Yum! That's a big piece of cake... But Father once said that it is impolite to take things without asking." * "Halt! These grounds are sacred." * "I've seen you in my visions. You seek the cure for the golden curse." * "You must face the trials." * "The Moon Goddess has been watching over you..." * "Follow me, my child." * "It's true. I'm of the Golden Child bloodline." * "You've proven yourself. You may keep the gift of my tears." * "Go, and may the light of the Moon Goddess keep you safe." Quotes about Hansel * "There is a young priest behind the King. Did he advise him to build this tomb?" Theories Identity: It is possible that the Moon Priest is Hansel, himself from Hansel and Gretal. The Parable included in The Golden Slumber speaks of him receiving the powers from the Moon Goddess in a way that implies they were a more personal gift than the spontaneous powers we saw Gerda acquire on the last Silver Moon. This could indicate that he received them personally from the Moon Goddess, herself, as only Hansel did. Immortality: There has been no indication before the introduction of this character that immortality is part of the Golden Child's abilities. However, evidence points to this one being over 100 years old and still looking young. It's possible that all Golden Children are immortal, as Guardians are, but this seems unlikely. Even at the rate of one every hundred years, there would still be 5-10 Golden Children by now if they never died. Yet the Golden Child is always referred to in the singular, as if only one exists at a time. The immortality of this one could be further evidence that he is Hansel, the original Golden Child. Moon Priest: This character is referred to as "Moon Priest" in the credits of Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, NOT "Golden Child". This could mean that the title Moon Priest is more specific to this character, and therefore more important, than that of Golden Child. It also could just be an oversight. If the title IS relevant and implies a greater status than a mere Golden Child, it could be that this title ties in with his immortality. Galleries Character= Hansel moon golden.jpg|Hansel receives the gift of the Golden Child tgs-the-moon-priest.jpg|Hansel as The Moon Priest priest-at-proving-grounds.jpg|Hansel Guarding the Observatory moon-priest-in-observatory.jpg|Hansel in the Sacred Observatory moon-priest-tears.jpg|Hansel Gives the Detective His Tears TT&TTB Hansel VS Rasputin.jpg|Hansel vs Rasputin TT&TTB_Hansel_Falls.jpg|Hansel Falls TT&TTB_Hansel_Injured.jpg|Hansel Is Injured |-|Other Images= DP10_wallpaper06_1920x1080.jpg|Moon Priest Wallpaper Tgs-golden-child.jpg|"Golden Child" Parable Image Tinder-the-wounded-beast.jpg|"The Wounded Beast" Parable Image Bandicam 2016-10-01 10-36-53-196.jpg|Hansel with King Edric and the three generals Category:Characters Category:The Golden Slumber Category:Allies Category:Golden Children Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox